CARA MENCONTEK ALA NATION
by russianihon
Summary: Cara mencontek yang baik dan benar yang diterapkan oleh nation kita Author sedang malas gajebo, typos, dsb


Disclaimer : hetalia kalo puny ague yang pasti yaoi bertebaran kemana mana

Warning : gajebo, typos , gak boleh ditiru , dsb

Summary : cara mencontak yang baik dan benar yang diterapkan oleh para nation kita (author lagi males nih)

xoxoxoxox

" Ohayou minna-san~" sapa Japan dengan senyum tergaje-nya

" Ohayou gozaimasu" balas yang laen dengan mata masih melototin buku yang tebelnya naudzubillah mindzalik dengan judul kimia , biologi , sejarah , ekonomi , DLL.

" Arggggh, gw ga kuat" Taiwan menjambak jambak rambutnya sendiri sampe diliatin semua orang yang ada diruangan itu. "Iya ,nih. PBB ada ada aja lagi adain ujian buat kita kita ngeselin buangeet sih" America melempar (baca: membuang) buku kimianya dengan sangat elit "woy, Japan kamu ko senyum senyum aja sih, ve~. Udah mau ujian juga bukan belajar ve~ " omel Italy yang langsung mendapat tatapan 'tumben nih anak waras biasanya ngomongin pasta' sementara itu Japan mengeluarkan sebuah buku "Mwahahahahahahaha, liat nih buku yang baru gue beli kemaren sore 'CARA MENCOTEK JITU DENGAN BAIK DAN BENAR' dijamin gw ga usah repot repot baca buku" semuanya bergidik ngeri "nak, ga boleh begitu nyontek itu ga baik" sahut China.

"sapa tau berhasil kita coba dulu deh" balas Japan disambut oleh beberapa orang yang setuju.

5 menit kemudian bel berbunyi

Semuanya masuk ke ruang yang biasa mereka sebut ruang rapat diiringi dengan pembacaan do'a dan selanjutnya pembagian soal.

Mata mereka sedikit menyipit melihat soal yang naudzubilah mindzalik susahnya sangat teramat sangat 'membahagiakan'

**Membuat kopekan kecil tentang hal yang akan diujikan**

Cara inilah yang dipakai Japan sebagai bagian sarung katananya. Tengok kanan kiri ga ada yang lihat dibuka katananya dan

'SRREEEK'

Selembar kertas akan terlihat setelah katananya ditarik karena tertarik oleh pedang itu.

"aaahh, jawaban no. 25 ini dia"

Trik no.1 : berhasil (entah bagaimana caranya ia berhasil author aja bingung)

**Membuat tulisan kecil **

Meskipun bertampang ga mungkin melakukan hal curang seperti itu, Germany membuat tulisan di senjatanya dengan sebaik mungkin. Tengok, kanan, kiri, belakang " Hmmm, jawaban no. 20 akhirnya ketemu" dengan segera Germany menuliskan jawabannya.

" kamu ngapain megang senjata"

Germany merinding tapi begitu ia lihat yang ditegur oleh united nation ternyata Switzerland.

tips kedua : nyaris ketahuan !

**Membuat prasasti alias coretan di meja**

Kalo kita lihat meja Indonesia secara seksama maka akan terlihat ukiran dengan tulisan sansekerta dengan sangat halus sampai sampai Nesia harus menyipitkan matanya.

"kamu ngapain tidur disini"

United nation sudah ada dibelakangnya dan mengira Nesia tidur "ehh, United nation gomen ne" Nesia nyaris saja mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja akan melihat ukiran prasatinya "cuci muka sana !" dengan gontai Nesia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tips ketiga : kayaknya gagal ?

**Memakai via sms**

Ada bonus sms gratis tapi belom dipake ya udah deh pake aja sekarang, batin Belgie

To : Broer

From : belgie

Broer, jawaban nomor 45, 46, 47 apaan?

BLZ plizz

Nethere menggaruk garuk kepalanya dan mulai mengetik

From : Broer

To : belgie

45. a

46. b

47. d

Woy, nomor 35 apaan ? gw lupa

Belgie menyeringai dan mengetik

To : Broer

From : Belgie

Bodo, penting punya gw ke isi.

" Nethere, ngapain kamu buka buka hp pada saat ujian" Belgie hanya bisa senyam senyum gaje.

Tips ke empat :  hanya menguntungkan satu pihak

**Bawa aja buku lo repot amat sih**

Hal inilah yang dilakukan oleh China yang dengan tenangnya membawa buku dan membukanya saat tidak ada yang melihat.

"kamu berani juga ya bawa buku pada saat ujian"

China hanya bisa pasrah begitu bukunya dibawa keluar oleh salah satu asisten United nation.

Tips kelima : gagal

**Melihat mbah google atau tante wiki**

Prussia yang berhasil memanfaatkan kelebihan sang adik, membuat teknologi yang lumayan maju dia –atau lebih tepatnya adiknya- menciptakan sebuah jam yang bisa internetan dengan numpang wifi ataupun make modem.

"hmmm, nomer 45 tentang kecepatan. Yeah, ini dia jawabannya"

Prussia benar benar jenius memanfaatkan sang adik.

Tips ke enam : berhasil

**Pasrah pada yang kuasa**

Amerika yang udah mentok pikirannya ditambah waktu yang udah tinggal dikit lagi. Akhirnya, memakai cara hitung kancing.

Saya sarankan memakai cara ini dalam keadaan terdesak saja karena hasilnya yang tidak menentu

Tips ketujuh : unknown

**Ngintip punya orang**

England yang udah nasibnya sama kayak America cuma bisa ngeliat punya Italy yang entah jawabannya benar atau kagak.

Begitu England ingin menulis.

KRRRIIIINNGGG

" waktu sudah habis berhenti menulis dan kumpulkan"

Tips ke delapan baginya : gagal total

xoxoxoxoxox

" huff, akhirnya berakhir juga" America hanya bisa mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat.

"arrrgghhh, gw ketahuan" teriak Switzerland yang membuat mereka semua tutup telinga.

"aahhh, veee~ jawaban ku salah 10" Italy hanya bisa menhela nafas dan mewek kepada kakaknya.

"UUUUAAAAAPPPPPAAAAA! –PIIIIIPP- -PIIIP- . . . ." England langsung mengeluarkan kata kata mutiara.

"katanya tahun depan ada ujian lagi ya? Ahhh, bagaimana ini?" Japan mendesah dan langsung mendapat tanggapan

"UUUUUAAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAA UJIAN LAGI? GW UDAH KAGAK KUAAATTT" dan dengan tidak elitnya nation kita pingsan dengan mulut berbusa dan kejang kejang.

**OWARI (dengan sangat gajebonya)**


End file.
